Clay, Tricks and Hot Chocolate
by Rewy
Summary: Pein and Sasori pull a nasty trick on Deidara and he pays back with equally cruel trick. Mild horror.


**Clay, Tricks and Hot Chocolate**

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own any of the characters.

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling

**Mild Horror/Humor**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been raining almost the whole day and the blowing wind didn´t make the weather any better. Most of the people had stayed inside during the day, not wanting to get wet. Now the rain had stopped almost completely, but it was already too dark to be outside. Only one blonde haired young boy was walking down the streets, wide grin on his face.

The boy´s hair was dripping with water and so were his clothes. He had been outside in the rain several hours collecting clay. He loved to mold clay into different kinds of sculptures.

The kid´s name was Deidara, fourteen years old clay-loving little punk. The rain had never bothered him, after all the best clay could be found when it rained.

And today had been very good day. He had found loads of clay, enough for him to last for weeks.

Grinning wider, he started to walk faster. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could finish his latest sculpture. And besides, it was getting really dark and he didn´t want to be out at night.

Deidara decided to take a short cut through the cemetary. It would save at least ten minutes if he walked straight through it. Of course it was a little creepy to be at cemetary, especially now when it was so dark and the half moon made the tombstones look even more scary. But fortunately Deidara was too happy to care about it.

Swiftly Deidara jumped over the old fence of the cemetary, landing softly on the wet ground. A small twig snapped under his worn out rubber boots as he picked his way through the tombstones.

And then there was an another snap. But this time, it wasn´t Deidara who stepped on a twig. Slowly he truned around to look behind him, but there was no one. Deidara was about to continue his way, when there was a sound like something had just fallen to the ground. A shiver ran through his spine as he once again looked around him. The cemetary was completely deserted, or that´s what it looked like.

"_Okay, it´s just my imagination. Keep walking."_ Deidara told himself and took a couple steps forward. It didn´t take long until he heard again something and this time, it was a sound of footsteps.

Fear started to consume Deidara as he still couldn´t find out the reason to those sounds. He was sure of it now. There was somebody else on the cemetary.

Deidara started to run as fast as he could towards the gate of the cemetary, the footsteps still very close behind. He was only couple steps away from the when he felt a hand on his shoulder and other one covering his eyes.

Deidara cursed and kicked the ones who had caught him, trying to release himself from their grasp. He was pinned on to the muddy ground, somebody pressing their knee on his stomach.

"Let go of me you assholes, un!" Deidara yelled angrily, struggling like a madman, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice to start laughing.

"We didn´t scare you now, did we Deidara?" Deidara´s blood boiled when he realised who was talking.

"Pein you bastard!" He said fuming as he was released. He sat up immediately, glaring at his two best friends. He was ready to kill them both.

"Aw Deidara, can´t you take a joke?" Sasori teased and jumped aside when Deidara tried to kick him.

"Hmph!" Was Deidara´s response as he stood up, brushing his pants. "You scared the shit out of me, un!" This made Sasori and Pein laugh harder.

"Well, that was the whole point! Oh God, you should have seen your face!" This was the last straw to the blonde boy. He let his rage out by punching both of the boys right on the face. That seemed to help him to calm down.

"How did you end up in here anyway, un? Surely you didn´t wait in here the whole day." Deidara asked while his friends tried to soothe the pain in their faces.

"We went to your house to ask you to come watch some horror movies with us, but you weren´t at home so we guessed that you were collecting clay again." Pein told Deidara.

"That doesn´t explain why you guys are here."

"We decided to scare you. We knew you´d come home either through the cemetary or walking by it. So we waited here and the rest of the story you know." Sasori continued and grinned mischievously.

"Enough talking, it´s getting really cold. I want to have a cup of hot chocolate so let´s go." Pein said and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

"Since I´m such a good friend, I´ll let you to come over to my hous, un." Deidara said and started to lead the way towards his home.

"We would have come even if you didn´t want us to." Sasori muttered so that only Pein could hear. He let out a chuckle and started to follow Deidara. Too bad they had no idea that Deidara was plotting revenge.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wait here, I have to go to change something dry on, un." Deidara said and left the two boys into the kitchen, heading himself towards his room. He dropped the claybag on the floor and quickly changed into dark blue sweat pants and a yellow hoodie.

Deidara made sure that nobody had followed him and then opened the top drawer of his desk.

"_Now where are they?"_ He wondered while he looked through the stuff inside the drawer. "_Ah! Here they are!"_ He cheered inwardly and picked the small red pills.

"Here comes my revenge, un." Deidara whispered and put one of the pills into his mouth, walking back to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough! Now tell me where is the sugar." Said Sasori who was currently looking through the cabinets while Pein was warming up the milk.

"It should be on the bottom shelf, right behind the tea, un." Deidara explained and pulled out a bag of marshmallows from the bottom cabinet.

"What horror movie we should watch first?" Pein asked and poured the hot milk into the cups.

"How about the Cabin Fever?" Sasori suggested.

"Nah, it´s boring, I want to watch the Dawn of the Dead, un." Deidara said his opinion.

"Okay since you two disagree, I get to decided the movie." Pein said. "And we will watch the the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Nooooo, its plot is so stupid." Sasori and Pein started to argue about which one was better, the Cabin Fever or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"_Time for my revenge, un."_ Deidara thought, covering his mouth with his hand. He started to cough, catching the attention of his two friends.

"Deidara? Are you okay?" Sasori asked and frowned as Deidara´s coughs got more violent.

"What the..?" Pein said in surprise as something red dripped down Deidara´s chin. Slowly Deidara removed his hand from his mouth. Pein´s and Sasori´s eyes widened in horror as the saw blood on Deidara´s palm and chin.

"Oh shit guys..." Deidara whispered and fell from the chair, coughing more blood.

"Deidara!" Pein and Sasori kneeled down next to their coughing friend.

"Shit, Pein we have to call an ambulance!" Pein nodded and quickly stood up to get the phone, but Deidara´s laughing stopped him. Sasori and Pein turned to look at the blonde, who was holding his stomach and laughing hard on the floor.

"You! You should´ve seen your face! Oh I can´t believe you actually fell for that, un!" Sasori grabbed Deidara from his shoulders and took a closer look of the blood on his chin.

"You bastard! You tricked us!" He accused angrily, making Deidara laugh some more.

"Well, you started it, un!" Sasori punched Deidara on the head, while Pein just stared at them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How... How did you do that?" He asked in awe. Deidara pulled the red pills out of his pocket.

"I bought this last Halloween. These dye my saliva red, making it look like blood, un." Deidara explained.

"Eeew, that´s disgusting!" Pein said grimacing.

"No it´s not. These taste like strawberries, un!" Deidara wiped the fake blood form his chin. Scratching the back of his head he asked: "So, which movie are we going to watch, un?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
